In my U.K. Pat. No. 1,367,621 I described a folding table hingedly mounted at one of its longer sides to a vertical support by means of a linkage comprising longer and shorter arms each hinged at one end to the underside of the table and at the other end to the vertical support, and catch means for locking the table in the extended condition. My U.K. Pat. No. 1,372,820 described a folding bed, similarly mounted at one longer side to a vertical support. A ladder was detachably secured to the outer edge of the bed. However, the longer arms were pivoted to the underside of the bed nearer its outer edge, so that the bed was in fact normally stable in the extended condition, the ladder serving to provide access to the bed and keep the bed stable while the user is climbing in or out. The present invention is concerned with folding furniture, such as a table, similarly mounted to a vertical support, but in this case at its shorter edge. Such an arrangement takes up less wall width than when mounted at its longer edge, but has the disadvantage of being relatively less stable in various ways. The longer arms cannot conveniently be hinged near the outer edge of the table so it is unlikely to be normally stable in use unless it is locked in the extended condition. Even if locked against folding, a major problem with a table mounted at its shorter edge is lack of lateral stability, i.e. the free end is easily knocked sideways, with obvious disadvantages in use. Such would be the case with a folding table constructed along the lines of the ironing board in U.K. Pat. No. 945,429.